Naruto: Reptile Sage
by Scheffelman
Summary: See inside for summary. Adopted by spidersage.


**Hello all. I'm doing something that I don't think I have ever done before and that accept a challenge story to make. I accepted a challenge from my friend Isom to write a story from Naruto. Isom, I really hope you read this.**

 _Summary: After the fight between Naruto and Sasuke at the Valley of the End, a raptor finds Naruto and Sasuke unconscious instead of Kakashi. The raptor sniffs the two before picking up Naruto and running off. Naruto awakens to find himself surrounded by raptors where one leads him to a chamber where the Boss Summon of the raptors, a T-Rex, resides. The T-Rex explains that the raptors and other reptiles were once the allies of the Uzumaki Clan before their destruction at the hands of Kumo_ _ **(Cloud)**_ _and Iwa_ _ **(Stone)**_ _. The T-Rex gives Naruto the Reptile Summoning Contract which holds the contracts for the raptors, snakes, crocodiles, alligators, turtles, serpents, dragons, Loch Ness, hydras, and Salamanders. Naruto summons all the Bosses, much to the delight of the T-Rex. After some arguing, they all accept Naruto as their Summoner. They all train Naruto and give Naruto weapons. From the Raptors, Naruto gets Raptor Claws. From the Snakes, Poison Saber. From the Crocs, Swamp Slammer. From the Gators, Water Hazard. From the Turtles, Razor Shell. From the Serpents, Water Fangs. From the Dragons, Burning Fury. From the Loch Ness, Hidden Monster. From the Hydras, Crushing Death. From the Salamanders, Acid Grip. After three years of training, Naruto learns the Akatsuki have just captured Gaara. Canon from that point on. Stronger Naruto. Smarter Naruto. Sage Naruto. Naruto/harem. Genderbending._

"Talking."

"SHOUTING!"

' _Thinking.'_

" _Jinchuuriki mentally talking to Bijuu."_

" **Bijuu/Divine being/Summon talking."**

' _ **Bijuu/Divine being/Summon thinking.'**_

" _ **Bijuu mentally talking to Jinchuuriki."**_

 **Jutsu.**

 _Flashbacks._

 **(A/Ns).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto at all. (Cries animatedly). Rasengan and Chidori will be the only Jutsu not translated.**

 _Third Person POV:_

"NARUTO!"

"SASUKE!"

Two voices shout at each other. Those voices belong to Sayuri "Sasuke" Uchiha and Naruto Hyuuga-Namikaze-Senju-Uchiha-Uzumaki, or Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Sayuri was attempting to leave Konohagakure no Sato **(Village Hidden in the Leaves a.k.a. Hidden Leaf Village)** for Otogakure no Sato **(Village Hidden in the Sounds a.k.a Hidden Sound Village)** to join Orochimaru, the Snake Sage of the Sannin to gain more power.

Naruto was one of the members sent to retrieve Sayuri and was confronting her, or him as everyone knows the Uchiha, at the Valley of the End. Sayuri has a **Chidori** in hand while Naruto has a **Rasengan** in hand. They rush at each other. When their attacks clashed, their forms were engulfed in a bright light.

Watched the pair clash is a Raptor from the Reptile Summoning Contract. _**'Hmm. Rex-sama will want to see the blonde one.'**_ The Raptor thinks to herself. **(Yes people this raptor is female.)** When the bright light dies down, both Naruto and Sayuri are unconscious. The Raptor walks over to the two and grabs the back of the blonde's orange jumpsuit and uses **Reverse Summoning** to transport to Raptor's home.

 _Jurassic World: Rex's POV_ _ **(Rex is the T-Rex)**_ _:_

I was lying in my den when one of my Raptor subordinates returns. **"What is Reyna?"** I ask. **"Milord. This blonde human has the scent of foxes and the ocean like the Uzumaki Clan. I thought you would like to see him."** Reyna explains. Just before I can reply, the blonde wakes up. "Where am I?" The blonde asks. **"You are in Jurassic World. Home of the Raptors of the Reptile Summoning Contract. My name is Rex and I am a Tyrannosaurus Rex, or T-Rex for short, I am the Boss Summon of the Raptors. What is your name young one?"** I say then ask. "Naruto Uzumaki." He says.

" **Well Naruto. You certainly don't have the red hair of the Uzumaki Clan."** Reyna says. "I've always assumed that my hair color came from my father." Naruto says. **"I sense that you already have a Summon Contract. Care to tell me who it's for young Naruto?"** I say then ask. "Well Rex-sama, the contract is for the Toads." Naruto says. **"Why?"** I ask. "Ero-Sennin, Jiraiya of the Sannin, convinced me to sign the contract since my idol, Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage, signed the contract." Naruto explains. **"Can you summon the Boss Summon for the Toads so we can talk about whether you stay a Summoner for both contracts?"** I ask. "Sure Rex-sama." Naruto says.

 _Naruto's POV:_

I bit my thumb and went through the hand-signs needed for the **Summoning Jutsu** to summon Gamabunta. **"Oi, Gaki (brat) why did you summon me without Saki?"** Gamabunta asks. "Rex-sama wanted to talk to you Gamabunta-sama. I promise next time I summon you, I'll have Saki." I say. **"So the Reptile Contract resurfaces. Do you know who your parents are Gaki?"** Gamabunta asks. "No Gamabunta-sama." I say. **"Your father was my last Summoner be for you."** Bunta says. **"And your mother was the last Summoner of the Reptile Contract."** Rex says. "May I see the contract Rex-sama?" I ask. Reyna, the Raptor that brought me here, pulls out the contact. I look at it. The last name was Kushina Uzumaki. _'Kaa-chan, Tou-san.'_ I think to myself.

" **So Bunta. How are we going to do this because if young Naruto signs the Reptile Contract, he will be able to summon the Snakes, so how is this going to work?"** Rex asks Bunta. **"I will give the key to the Gaki's seal to Reyna there to give to the Gaki when she thinks he's ready to handle the full power of the Kyuubi."** Bunta says.

 _Inside Naruto's mind: Naruto's POV:_

"What the? Where am I?" I ask. **"We need to talk father."** A female and demonic voice says behind me. I turn around and see the cage for the Kyuubi. "What do you want fox? And why did you call me father?" I ask. **"I originally thought you were the reincarnation of my brother Asura but after looking at your blood and family history that no one except your parents knew, I found out that you're the reincarnation of my father Hagoromo or as you know him the Sage of Six Paths. Your great grandfather on your father's side is Hashirama-kun. Your great grandfather on your mother's side is Madara-kun. Hagoromo-Tou-san had a third son that started the Uzumaki Clan.**

 **With the blood of all three of his sons, you became his reincarnation. I have already made the modifications to your body to handle all my power while you were in the One-Tail Cloak so all you need to do is get the key to the seal. Make sure you tell that the two Boss Summons out there. I'll be waiting father."** Kyuubi explains. "Why do you sound female?" I ask.

" **All nine of us Bijuu are female. I'm the eldest while Shukaku is the youngest. If I didn't sound female the last time we talked, it's because I was a little pissed."** Kyuubi says. "What is your real name Kyuubi? I know the Ichibi's is Shukaku but what's yours?" I ask. **"My real name is Kurama. What do you plan to do with all of us father?"** Kyuubi, no Kurama, says then asks. "I don't know yet Kurama. I just don't know yet." I say.

 _Outside the Mindscape: Naruto's POV:_

"Umm Gamabunta-sama, Rex-sama, I just talked to the Kyuubi and she, yes she, told me that she made modifications to my body to handle her power and that I need is the key to this seal." I say. **"Well Rex. He can work on that while he trains in Senjutsu (Sage Arts) with the Reptiles. Well Gaki, this is the last time you will be able summon the Toads. I'll tell Gamakichi that you said hello."** Gamabunta says.

"Thank you Gamabunta-sama. I will miss Gamakichi." I say with a bow. **"Well young Naruto. If you could summon the bosses for the Snakes, Crocodiles, Alligators, Turtles, Serpents, Dragons, Hydras, Salamanders, and the Loch Ness, then we can begin."** Rex says. "I can work with that but I have to tell you that Manda might hate me." I say.

" **Worry not. When you summon Manda, I will talk to him. I'm the Boss Summon of the Raptor Contract and of the Reptile Contract so Manda won't disrespect me because I could kill him."** Rex says. I nod. I cut my right thumb and head through the hand-signs and call out " **Summoning Jutsu**!" Nine plumes of smoke appear. Out of the smoke comes Manda, a Croc, a Gator, a Turtle, a Dragon, a Hydra, Ibuse the Salamander Boss, and Nessie the Loch Ness.

" **Did someone find the Reptile Contract Rex-kun?"** Nessie asks. **"Yes Nessie-chan. His name is Naruto Uzumaki."** Rex says. **"Where is he so I can eat him?"** Manda asks. **"You will do no such thing Manda and you will also stop with demanding sacrifices when summoned or I will kill you."** Rex says. **"Yes Rex-sama."** Manda says in a submissive tone. **"Is he going to learn from all of us?"** The Croc asks. **"Yes Craiger. I plan to give him a weapon to help him in the future."** Rex replies to the Croc. "Umm Rex-sama, I know yours, Nessie-sama's, Ibuse-sama's, and Manda's names but who are the others?" I ask.

" **The Crocodile is named Craiger, the Alligator is named Al, the Turtle is Isobu, the Sanbi no Kyodaigame as you know, the Dragon is named Draco, the Serpent is named Sal, and the Hydra is named Hyo."** Rex says. **"He has vote Rex since he is my father."** Isobu says. **"How is he your father, wasn't your father the Sage of Six Paths Isobu?"** Draco asks. **"He is and Naruto is the reincarnation of him. He also has my older sister, Kurama, sealed inside of him."** Isobu says.

"Thank you Isobu. If your host is still alive, then I will try to get you out of him." I say. **"I'm afraid that after this meeting, I will have to wait three years to reform because my host is dying. I will have one of my subordinates tell you my location when I reform."** Isobu says. "I'm sorry to hear that Isobu. Don't worry, I will get you before the Akatsuki do." I say.

" **He has my vote as well Rex."** Draco says. **"Mine too Rex-kun."** Nessie says. **"Count me in as well."** Hyo, Al, Ibuse, and Manda says. "Thank you everyone. Manda, I do have request and is that if you can, send a snake to Anko Mitarashi to let Baa-chan where I will be for the next three years if Gamabunta didn't already." I say.

" **I will arrange it boy."** Manda says. "Thank you Manda-sama." I say with a bow. **"Before we start the training young Naruto, I have a gift for you."** Rex says. He whips his tail to my arms and channels Chakra to it. In a puff of smoke are a pair of gray iron gauntlets with long black nails with hooks on top that fire. "Thank you Rex-sama but what are these?" I say and ask. **"These are called the Raptor Claws. I give them to any Summoner of the Raptor Contract. If you channel Chakra to them the claws lengthen and are capable of disemboweling an opponent."** Rex says.

" **Why don't we all give the boy some gifts that can help him in the future? You did say that you wanted Orochimaru removed from the Snake Contract Manda. Maybe Naruto will kill Orochimaru for you."** Draco says. **"Alright."** Manda says before puking up a sword. **"That sword is called Poison Saber. As you can see it's a scimitar with a gold and purple blade with a snake head at the bottom of the blade. There is a poison in the blade that is much faster acting then the Kusanagi and can remain dormant until the user wills it."** Manda explains.

"Thank you Manda-sama." I say with a bow. **"Here take this Naruto."** Craiger says while handing me a large hammer. **"It's called Swamp Slammer. It's a large hammer with a long brown handle with a large head that has a pointed and a Croc skull on top. When Earth Chakra is channeled, the hammer is capable of causing a small earthquake and smashing through the hardest material."** Craiger explains. "Thank you Craiger-sama." I say.

Al gives me a large blue broadsword with what looks like actual water swirling in the blade with a blue diamond on the bottom of the handle. **"That is Water Hazard. When you channel Water Chakra through it, it's capable of forming tidal waves with a swing but only near large sources of water like a lake."** Al explains. "Thank you Al-sama." I say.

Isobu gives me a pair of shields that resemble turtle shells that have ultra-sharp curved blades on the end. **"Those are Razor Shell. They can expand to form a ball to roll forward to crush opponents and are capable of close combat. Chakra can be added to extend the blades and harden the shell."** Isobu explains. "Thank you Isobu. I will come for you when you reform." I say with a smile.

Sal gives me a pair of narrow switchblade daggers. **"These are called Water Fangs. They're capable of slicing through armor. They're more for assassination not combat."** Sal says. "Thank you Sal-sama." I say. **"This here is Burning Fury. It's capable of launching fire when Chakra is added."** Draco explains while handing me a scythe with a long red blade modeled after a dragon's wing. "Thank you Draco-sama." I say.

" **Mine turn. This here is Hidden Monster. It's capable of shooting spears of water when Chakra is added."** Nessie explains while handing me a spear with a jagged blue green head and a long shaft that is capable of piercing a man through in one shot. "Thank you Nessie-sama." I say. **"This here is Crushing Death. When Chakra is added the head splits into seven parts allowing it to pierce one target multiple times or multiple targets."** Hyo explains while handing me a long chain with a segmented head and a spiked weight on the end. "Thank you Hyo-sama." I say.

Ibuse gives me a group of tattoos on my arms. **"Those tattoos are called Acid Grip. When Chakra ids added they secrete an acid that is deadly to all but the bearer. The poison is capable of burning or dissolving flesh depending on how much Chakra is used."** Ibuse explains. "Thank you Ibuse-sama." I say. I bow to all the bosses. **"I'm sorry all but this is where I have to go."** Isobu says. "Bye Isobu. I will come find you." I say before Isobu leaves. **"Shall we get started?"** Rex asks.

 _Time skip: three years: Naruto's POV:_

I'm currently walking to Konohagakure no Sato from the Valley of the End where Rex had me transported to after my training. "Halt. State your name and reason for coming to Konoha." Izumo says. "Don't tell me that you forgot about me in three years Izumo. I was called the Prank King from Hell for a reason." I say with a smile.

"Naruto? What happened to you? Nobody has seen you since you went to retrieve Sasuke." Kotetsu says. "A Raptor found me and took me to her boss a T-Rex named Rex. I signed the Reptile Contract and trained in Senjutsu for those three years. I did have a snake tell Anko Mitarashi to tell Baa-chan but I assumed that Bunta would have told Pervy Sage." I say. "Bunta did tell Jiraiya who told me but you should have kept in better contact Gaki." Baa-chan says when she appears at the gate.

"Sorry Baa-chan but I got held up training." _'Not to mention I was looking for the Legendary Elemental Swords in Iwa and Kiri.'_ I say but think the last part to myself. "Well anyways, if you're up to it, I just got a letter from Suna that their Kazekage has been kidnapped by the Akatsuki." Baa-chan says. "Gaara became a Kage before me? Damn it." I ask then say when seeing her nod.

"Alright. Tell me what I have to do." I say. "You, Sakura, and Kakashi are to head to Suna to help track Gaara. I will send Team Gai as back up should you need it." Baa-chan says. "Alright Baa-chan. I already have everything I need." I say. Sakura and Kakashi show up. "Naruto? Is that you?" Sakura asks. "It is Sakura-chan." I say with a smile. "What happened to you Naruto-kun?" Sakura asks. "This is the result of torturous training by Raptors, Snakes, Serpents, Dragons, Turtles, Hydras, Crocodiles, Alligators, Salamanders, and the Loch Ness." I say. "Manda really allowed you train with the snakes?" Baa-chan asks. "He did after Rex-sama threatened him. He even gave me a scimitar that is more poisonous than the Kusanagi." I say. "Did you say Turtles?" Gai-sensei asks. "Yes Gai-sensei. The Boss Summon of the Turtles is the Sanbi like how the Kyuubi is the Boss Summon of the Foxes which I was allowed to sign the contract for after it was talked about." I explain.

"Did train in Senjutsu for the Foxes?" Baa-chan asks. "I did. When I enter Fox Sage Mode, I gain fox ears and a fox tail. When I enter Reptile Sage Mode, I gain traits from all the Reptiles in the Contract." I explain. "Well if you need anything, now is the time to get it." Kakashi-sensei says. "I'm already." I say. We set out for Suna.

 _Time skip: however long it takes to get to Suna from Konoha: Naruto's POV:_

Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, and I reach Suna and are met by Temari. "Hey Temari. Do you have a scent for Gaara or the Akatsuki?" I ask while going into Fox Sage Mode. "Kankuro is in the hospital and he got part of cloak of one of the two." Temari says. "Alright. Sakura, you try to help Kankuro. Naruto, you try to get their scent. Once Kankuro is healed, we will move out if Naruto has a scent." Kakashi-sensei orders.

We do as ordered. I sniff the piece of fabric for a scent. _'Wood and explosives. Sasori and Deidara. Should have known.'_ I think to myself. Kankuro is healed then we head out. "Did you get a scent Naruto?" Kakashi-sensei asks. "Yeah. If you two don't mind, I'd like to handle this alone." I say.

"You can't be serious Naruto. You will get captured as well." Kakashi-sensei says. I unseal Burning Fury. "Trust me sensei. I don't want you or Sakura-chan caught in the crossfire." I say. I rush off at speeds higher then Gai-sensei without weights. I reach their location in three hours. _'Hmm. A four point barrier seal. Not a problem for a Level 20 Uzumaki Seal Master.'_ I think to myself. I unseal a brush and some ink and start drawing a counter seal. Once that is done, I destroy the boulder in my way.

 _Sasori's POV:_

"It seems that Suna sent someone to rescue the Jinchuuriki." I say. The smoke clears to reveal a hooded man with a scythe. "One man? Are they arrogant un?" Deidara asks. "Not really. I had great training. I took down the Sandaime Tsuchikage for a special sword." The man says. "Who are you?" I ask. "Why don't contact Kisame and Itachi and ask them?" The man asks.

"The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki?" I ask. "Yes and no. I also hold the Sanbi. I'm also the reincarnation of the Sage of Six Paths." The man says. "How did you get past our barrier?" I ask. "Seriously? I'm a Level 20 Uzumaki Seal Master." He says. How were able to find us so fast?" I ask. Before he can answer, Deidara and I see a fox tail swaying behind him. "What's with the fox tail un?" Deidara asks. "It's part of my Fox Sage Mode." He says with a sigh. "Where's your back up?" I ask.

"I don't need them. This scythe is called Burning Fury, it was a gift from Draco, the Boss Summon of the Dragons." He says before swinging the scythe. A beam of fire comes towards us. _'Shit!'_ Deidara and I think at the same time. We jump away but the beam splits and follows us.

 _Naruto's POV:_

I chased after Deidara while swinging my scythe. After five minutes, I finally get a grip. " **Acid Grip**!" I call out my gift from Ibuse and the Salamanders. I use enough Chakra to dissolve Deidara's flesh leaving his head intact for his bounty. I cut Sasori's head and dissolve the body with **Acid Grip** like I did with Deidara. I then head to Gaara. _'Damn. I knew that Jinchuuriki died when their Bijuu are ripped out but this seal is complete crap. It's no wonder why Shukaku never broke the seal before. Well it looks like I can now try one of my Rinnegan's techniques.'_ I think to myself. I use the one technique from my Rinnegan that I know can help.

"Uzumaki?" Gaara asks waking up. "What's up Gaara? You know I was pissed that you became a Kage before me. I will try to catch up to you Gaara." I say. "Where are the Akatsuki?" Gaara asks. "Dead. I killed them." I say. "Anyways Gaara, we need to get back to Suna. If you know about a sword that makes Wind style Jutsu stronger, I wouldn't mind if you can give it to me." I say.

"I think I saw a sword in the Kazekage's Office before all this happened. Why do you need it?" Gaara says then asks. "It's part of a set of five that embody the elements. I already have the Fire, Lightning, Earth, and Water swords. All I need is the Wind Sword before I can kill Kakuzu of the Five Hearts and Hidan the Jashinist of Akatsuki." I say.

I pick up Gaara and place him on my back and run back to Suna. We reach Suna after three and a half hours. "NARUTO-KUN!" Sakura shouts. "What happened Naruto?" Kakashi-sensei asks. "They had a Four Point Barrier Seal that wasn't able to stop a Level 20 Uzumaki Seal Master. After that I used Burning Fury here to separate them. After grabbing Deidara, I used **Acid Grip** to dissolve his flesh leaving his head intact for the bounty. I did the same thing with Sasori after cutting off his head. After using a special Jutsu to revive Gaara, I came back here." I explain.

"What's so great about Burning Fury?" Kakashi-sensei asks. "It was a gift from Draco, Boss of the Dragons, that when I channel Chakra to it, it sends a beam of fire at a target." I explain. "Well Gaara is back. The Akatsuki are dead so our mission is done." Kakashi-sensei says. "Once we get back, you will have to give a detailed description of all you learned to Hokage-sama Naruto." Kakashi-sensei says. "Alright sensei." I say.

 _Time skip: same amount of time to Suna but opposite and one detailed skill description later: Naruto's POV:_

"Naruto. You really know how to give me a migraine. Are you ever going to use Poison Saber Naruto?" Baa-chan says then asks. "Only on Orochimaru Baa-chan. I have an inside source of Orochimaru's Hidden Village. All I need is to meet her at the Tenshi Bridge." I say. "Are you going to explain who this inside source is?" Kakashi-sensei asks. "You don't need to know. I will say this, if anyone other than myself meets her, she will run." I say.

"How will she be able to tell the difference?" Baa-chan asks. "Like myself, she's a natural born Sensor Nin. She already has my signature so if the Chakra doesn't match the person, she will know it's a fake." I explain. "You, Sakura, and Tenzo will go to the Tenshi Bridge to meet with this inside source in two days." Baa-chan says. "Ok Baa-chan." I say with a cheeky grin.


End file.
